zettaiboeileviathanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7
I'll Find It! is the 7th episode of the Zettai Bōei Leviathan anime. It first aired on May 25th 2013. While venturing through the desert, the girls discover a connection in their past. At night, Leviathan has a prophetic dream, leading the girls to some buried ruins in the sand. Venturing inside, Leviathan's spear is found, embedded in the ground. As Leviathan manages to pull it out, she is suddenly attacked by a monster. Summary While walking through the desert on their quest to recover Leviathan's spear, the girls lament walking in the hot sun, with the exception of Jörmungandr. However, all of them feel their thirst rising and ask Leviathan to provide them with water. Despite not having her spear, having taken a stick in its place for the time being, Leviathan concentrates and produces water at a location far away from the girls. However, by the time they get there, the water dissipates, leaving them drinking sand. Her subsequent attempts similarly fail and the girls are forced to accept that they can't get any water. Eventually, Bahamut gets tired of walking and falls to the ground complaining. The others agree that they should get dinner ready soon and split up while looking for desert life to eat. Eventually cooking and eating them, the girls spend the night on the desert sand, including a reluctant Bahamut. At night Leviathan has a dream in which she walks through a pathway and comes out. In an auditorium-esque room, she sees her spear embedded in the stage but wakes up as she goes to pull it. Waking up and claiming she found it, Leviathan explains that she was walking through ruins in her dream, where she found the spear. Thinking about it, Jörmungandr recalls visiting a spring with some ruins once. Leviathan and Bahamut both understand the place she's talking about, explaining that they've gone there themselves. The three also recall playing with a young boy there and showing him what they could do, such as magic or using weapons. Wondering if the ruins Leviathan saw were the same from their childhood, the girls are forced to make a decision about where to go. Initially using their equipment to decide, Jörmungandr and Bahamut fail to do so, leaving it to Leviathan, who points them in a new direction. While walking towards their destination, Bahamut complains about Leviathan's dream not having any real direction, for which she apologizes. As she continues to chide Leviathan, even suggesting she do a scale dance in front of a crowd, Bahamut trips on a fallen pillar. Syrup flies up and notices some abandoned ruins with a body of water. As she comes to, Bahamut hears her and, along with Jörmungandr, rushes and jumps in the water. Leviathan walks along and arrives just as the water dissipates and the three begin wondering about the ruins and if they're the same as where they once went. While they initially don't believe so, Jörmungandr finds a dent in a pillar which she once made, confirming that it is in fact the same. Wondering how everything changed, Syrup finds an entrance leading underground, through which she, Leviathan and Jörmungandr go, Bahamut refusing to enter. Inside, Jörmungandr comments on the size of the underground as the two walk down the path. Coming out into the auditorium-esque room, the girls are rejoined by Bahamut, who decided to come when she heard them talk about the coolness. Spotting Leviathan's spear embedded on a stage, she is initially hesitant to pull it out, remembering that it was stuck in a monster last time and feeling that he ruins weren't a place where one was likely to lose things and that it could possibly be a trap. Jörmungandr shrugs off her worries and attempts to pull out he spear bu is unable to. Bahamut gives it a try as well but is similarly unable. However, Leviathan is able to do so without much effort and retrieves her spear. Happy to finally have it back in her hands, Leviathan is left off guard and attacked from behind by a monster. Characters in Order of Appearance #Leviathan #Bahamut #Jörmungandr #Syrup Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Water magic *Fire magic Abilities used None Weapons used *Jörmungandr's ax Navigation Category:Episodes